Indulgence
by Kiddiluna
Summary: Sebastian gives Grell what he wants indulging in the Shingami desires.


**Indulgence**

A man with long red hair that was sticking to the side of his face do too the warm heat he was emitting. was tied down by his hands, face flush pink with arousal, as his back arched up as he felt a hand run up against his inner thigh.

Just an a couple of days ago none of this would have been happening. Unless it was because of his request to a certain black haired, red eyed and devilishly handsome young man was refusing him.

_"OH Bassy!" The redhead had came into the small hall glomping the dark hard man._

_"Grell…." The other hissed glaring at the other out of the corner of his eyes as a short blue haired boy wearing a black eye patch and a custom made lolita outfit. _

_"Sebastian, I will go in their alone. You can stay out here with Grell while I handle my business." The boy says with an air of authority as he went into the victorian styled building. _

_"Yes, Young Master." Sebastian says as he finally shoved the red head off of him and gave his master a small bow._

_"So you are still tailing after the Phantomhive Brat I see." Grell says as he began to pout slightly._

_Sebastian turned and slapped him on the side of his face. "How dare you speak to my master in such a way." He fumed. "You have no right reaper, now stay out away from me and my young master."_

Grell could not even recall exactly how he came to be in this position he vaguely could recall a conversation that they had.

"What is it that you want from me, Grell?" Sebastian asked. "You always pursue me yet I don't know the reason why?"

"Well one could say that I am invested in the something that I wish to hold onto for a very long time." Grell answers as he gave the demon a toothy smile.

"I see…" Sebastian says as he lifted his hand up to his neck and began to loosen the his tie that was on his neck. "Then its best if you indulge in what you want from me now before I have to get rid of you."

A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"My, my what do we have here, I have caught an insect on my nest." Sebastian states as he walked over towards the other and plopped himself beside the other before Sebastian completely disregard his tie and his black jacket. " As I said before I will allow you to indulge yourself but only because I'm in a good mood." A smirk played upon the Phantomhive Butler whispered in the spectacle wearing man's ear.

Fingers lingering down the others chest twisting and pinching the nipples before dripping down lower to the other belly button before his hand was ghosting over Grell's pants before he began to unbutton them.

Then slowly began to pull them pants off the other's creamy white legs as Sebastian slowly rubbed his hand over the other's cock through his undergarments causing it to come alive.

"Look at you, I barely stroke you, and you already hard as a rock!" Phantomhive Butler teased as he gripped hard on his dick causing Grell to groan in pleasure, before he moved the reaper's undergarments away.

Soft moans escaped Grell's mouth as Sebastian continued to stroke but suddenly increased his speed before slowing back down.

"Stop teasing me!" Grell growled, thrusting his hips upwards to the demon's hand. Sebastian moved his hand to keep the reaper from thrusting his hips upwards.

"You want more don't you?" the demon mused as he watched the other with amusement as the red head face was red with want and arousal. "You really want me to give you my body, but I can't allow you to do that." Sebastian gave a particularly hard tug at Grell's erection causing him to spill all over his gloved hand.

Slowly moving away from Grell and began to slip off the gloves, before turning back to look at the stated Grell and says "I have give what you wanted now fix yourself and leave." Sebastian said, reaching for his jacket and tie before straightening himself out and began to make his exit.

"Why don't you give yourself to me it not like you have given your body to that brat you always tag around with." Grell says.

"It true I have not given him this body, but as far as my soul goes I can't go because this body that I bear is marked for him." Sebastian says as he slowly lifted an ungloved hand into the air revealing the mark of the contract.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like the new edits and possible check out my other stories and review to this one.**


End file.
